The invention relates to an element of a photovoltaic solar cell having at least one electrode with an elongated, rod-like, wire-like, thread-like, or band-like configuration, which electrode is provided on its surface with at least one photovoltaically active coating, and to a process for the production thereof as well as to the arrangement thereof in a photovoltaic solar cell.
It is an object of the invention to create an element for a photovoltaic solar cell which provides for lower production costs and a higher level of efficiency, and to create a solar cell improved accordingly.